Frenemies
by CluClu-chan
Summary: AU: Lelouch and Nunally were having a happy life in Japan despite their parents were faraway from them due to business management. If one day their long-seen childhood friend showed up. Track down Lelouch as epicness befalls making his normal life to an epic and twisted lifestyle.
1. Welcome to Ashford, Witch

Chapter 1: Welcome to Ashford, Witch.

It was already the break of dawn. I was sleeping nosily in bed, shifting over and over. I could hear the alarm clock beeping beside my bed but I did not bother to turn it off instead I just groaned, in a few seconds, I flew once again in dreamland. When I woke up, I don't have the spirit to glance at the alarm clock so I decided to just go to the shower. Time I was finish I could hear my phone ringing violently, I picked it up as I ruffled my raven locks with a towel, not aware that I was topless. Some water were dripping from my hair and launch on my bare chest. I shivered a little because of the sudden cold drop.

"Hmm?"

"Lelouch, Where the hell are you?! Look at the time!" A familiar voice greeted me. I glance at the clock and it was already...**7:55**?!

"Shi-" I was interrupted by the voice downs stairs.

"Onii-sama? Are you already done preparing?" The voice was quite loud, but at the same time soft and gentle. It belong to my beloved sister Nunally.

"Uh, yes! Coming!" I toss the phone elsewhere not bothering to hung up. Lelouch was insecure as to where that thing landed, he doesn't care though.

The time I was already in the dinning room. It was enormous, unlike other dinning rooms. The room was adorn with a stunningly beautiful walls. It has white marble floors, The big wooden mahogany table was placed at the center. The room also has various decorations. The huge clear windows was placed on the walls orderly. Outside, there seen a gorgeous garden with various admirable plants, sunlight passes through the clear window and landed on the marble floors, it gave a flawless look as it shines. Lelouch admired the beauty, he approached Nunally who was located at the end of the table.

"Good morning, Nunally." I greeted her with a warm smile.

"Ah, Onii-sama. Good morning." She greeted me back with her kind and gentle smile that always make me overwhelmed.

"I see you already ate your breakfast. Sorry that I left you alone." said with guilt.

"It alright, Onii-sama. Sayoko-san accompanied me all the time. By the way, aren't you eating breakfast?"

"No, I am kinda full. I'll just eat more in lunch don't worry about me. Come, we're gonna be late for school, Nunally."

She nodded and followed her brother to the the door.

As they we're outside their mansion. Actually, only the Lamperouge siblings, that is, Lelouch and Nunally, were living in that mansion. Their parents, Marianne and Charles Lamperouge, were in Britannia, as matter of fact, it was impossible that they can return or visit their children in Japan but they did tried their best. They ware managing wine business ( I am sorry that I didn't put the right word because I'm not certain on what the job is called ) in Britannia, they have a number of winery vineyard throughout the world but the parents decided to stay and manage their main vineyard, that is in Britannia. In this time, their Uncle Jeremiah or the siblings would prefer Jeremiah to be called, Uncle Orange. was the one who was caring for them. He was a righteous and loving man. Despite their parents were far away, Jeremiah could handle the siblings in his own hands, of course with care. There comes the driver Kaname Ougi, to do his daily routine and pick the Lamperouge siblings off to school. As Ougi descended from the vehicle, he walked to the the two and bowed down.

"There is no need of formalities, Ougi-san." Nunally voiced

"Good morning Ougi."

"Good morning as well, Master Lelouch." Ougi bowed

"Like Nunally said, no more formalities, it's just us, Ougi."

_ Haah, this kids. _Ougi chuckled. He led the way to the black Bentley and opened the door for them. As they went inside, followed by Ougi, they were now off to school. Ashford Academy wasn't really that far from their home, it's just like, hmmm let see... 7 kilometers maybe? Lelouch just sat there boredly looking from the window, street lights and stuffs. They passed at the store called 'Pizza Hut' something was pictured in his mind, It was his childhood friend, Catherine Corabelle, or preferred to be called C.C, that girl enjoys to tease Lelouch whenever, wherever and whatever, she has lime green locks that cascaded down to her waist, her hone-gold eyes that wore no expression from time to time, her creamy smooth skin that is so touchable, her luscious lips that is so- _Wait, what the, why am I even thinking about her?_ Lelouch sunk in his seat, his face was unreadable. _Witch, I hope you had fun time in Britannia._ He chuckled. Nunally broke his train of thoughts and he snapped back in reality.

"Sorry in disturbing you brother, Ougi said that the streets were busy, so we need to take the other road, I think we will be there in within 7 minutes ." Nunally reported. I nodded simply in reply. Then again, I look at the road straight and blankly. As we pass from the Corabelle's residence, here in Japan, a flash of green was seen. Lelouch called out Ougi to pause for a while. Lelouch was deep in thought at the process, _Was my sense of sight fail? That couldn't be her, she...she is in Britannia helping her parents in their bussiness... _Nunally saw her brother's expression, she was starting to get worried

"Onii-sama, whats wrong?"

"C.C..." he muttered, unfortunately, Nunally barely heard it.

"C.C.?" Nunally thought for a moment, then her eyes started to sparkle "Ahh..C.C-san! Where brother where?" She glance at the Corabelle's residence. "It is C.C.-san!" Nunally screamed softly "Go Onii-sama, let us offer her a ride."

"What?" He raised a brow.

"Oh please..." she pouted. _Damn it, got no choice _Lelouch heaved a sigh.

"Fine."

Lelouch got off from the car and started to walk to her residence. He was trembling inside, he was not prepared yet to face that 'Evil Witch' _Damn it, in so many times in the world why the hell now?! _When he arrived to the the gate. C.C. saw him with a plastered smirk on her face and gestures him to come in. As Lelouch saw that smirk, he wanted to abandon that damn witch and go straight ahead to school with Nunally, but he can't. Why? Because her sister was watching him from the very start and the look on her face was so determined that her brother can fetch that girl simply and doesn't want any negative reactions from her brother like, changing his mind, abandon the witch or whatsoever. So Lelouch continued, He tried his best to stand straight and maintain his composure as he faced that witch in his childhood...until now.

"Its been a while, C.C." Lelouch held his hand for her to shake it, she declined it as he did expected from her. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ahh...if its isn't the 'boya'. Why are you here, probably he misses the witch from his childhood that turns his life into misery?" C.C smirked

"First part, no I _dont _really missed that witch, second, definitely yes, that kind of witch is the one who always made my life miserable."

"Thank you, I may take that as a compliment."

"Shut up witch, Why are you here, I thought William ( I made it up as the brother of C.C ) stays here, and your in Britannia."

"Plans changed, be a good boya and bring my bag to your car, the look of Nunally there is like she wanted me to drive with the two of you to school."

He chuckled "Yes," then he thought of something to tease before he might loss at their little game since childhood.

"Hmm..You are like a witch the reads people's minds, no?" Lelouch then smirked.

"...I dont like being a witch that reads people's minds, it does not suit me, think a better one, Lelouch."

"Hmph, why not then?" He barely cares to think that suits the witch, maybe sooner he may come up with an idea, but not now.

"It reminds me of...Mao."

"Oh that Chinese kid in Britannia that reads mind psychologically or something like that?"

"Yes, now bring my bag boya."

Lelouch looked to the said bag, he started to laugh. C.C. looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Like hell I'm gonna touch that ridiculous Cheese-kun bag of yours" He laughed loudly _Really? A Cheese-kun bag, geez you never change._

Lelouch was suddenly cutoff by an unexpected attack, he almost tumble by that. He hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" He almost break his nose when the said bag hit is face vigorously. He rubbed his poor nose.

C.C didn't care about his situation, probably not.

"You know better to insult Cheese-kun when I am around."

*honk* *honk* They glance at where the sound came and saw Nunally waving her hands back and forth

"Onii-sama! C.C-san! Come, were now late."

Lelouch was suddenly alert and stood straight as he heard her sister's voice. His mind was rumbling, _shit, I dont have time to play games with C.C! Damn how foolish of me. Now were late!_ Lelouch grabbed C.C's hand and started to run as fast as he could manage. C.C was struggling to get his hands free from him.

"What?!," He pants heavily, poor Lelouch. "Don't you see were late!" He pants again and inhales air to breathe for him to be able to_ survive _this madness, well if in it's Lelouch's case, but for a normal being, I would not call it _survive_ or_ madness._

"Run as fast as you can Lelouch, I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself." He then again inhales number of air and started to run.

When Lelouch was now mid-way to the car _I could make it! I know I can!_. Wow slow, right? From the corner of his eyes he saw...C.C walking?

"Have a good run there, Lelouch?" C.C said smirking while _walking _and in the meantime, Lelouch was running...

_Damn it, witch._

* * *

Finally they have arrived in Ashford but they were awfully late. The school halls were empty and quiet. Lelouch just ignored the two girls babbling from behind and continued his pace in walking, after what happened ago, he decided to only walk because running is such a killing material for they were now miles away from the room of Nunally, he signals her little sister to go back to her respective room. Nunally bid goodbye to C.C. "It's nice meeting you again C.C-san, I have to go now, Godbye then!" Nunally bid Lelouch too a goodbye and rushed to her room until she was out of sight.

"Nice run there, Lelouch. My grandfather needs a companion for the charity run, you could fit in." C.C teased.

"Shut up" Lelouch was now depressed and doesn't have the mood to talk with this girl or else he might gone wild.

Lelouch spotted the principal from the stairs who was descending down. He immediately called out, then the principal look at him with a mixed of shock and disappointed._ Damn, I forgot we were late_ Lelouch tried his best to maintain his composure in facing the principal.

"Mr. Lamperouge, what do you think you're doing here outside during classes?"

"I am sorry Mr. Ashford, I promise to not do this unnecessary act again."

The principal nodded, as the time he spotted C.C. he started to ask Lelouch who is this dear companion of his.

"Lelouch, who is this young maiden?" He pointed out to C.C and Lelouch already knew who he was talking to so he did not look at where the direction he was pointing out, he was not that dense.

"This is Catherine Corabelle sir, preferred to be called C.C."

"Hmm, A Corabelle you say?"

Lelouch nodded. The principal held out his folder that he was holding from the start that they failed to notice. He was searching over and over. We only waited patiently...

"This takes too long..." C.C. complained but the principal have not heard it for he was too busy in what he was doing.

"Stop complaining, witch, He might heard you.."

C.C. rolled her eyes. Something caught her eyes with interest as she saw the bulletin bored written in a paper..** 'Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge is now known as the 'School's Heartthrob' from the majority of school's female population.' **C.C got another handy object to tease Lelouch all thanks to the bulletin board.

"'Schools Heartthrob' huh?"

That caught Lelouch's attention

"Pardon?"

"'School's Heartthrob is pathetic Lelouch."

"Shut up.."

"I prefer you to be called 'School's TurtleRunner'."

"Shut up!" Lelouch hissed, as he grabbed C.C.'s wrist. He pulled her closer, face were inches apart, Lelouch was not aware at their situation, He was absolutely mad that he forgot everything in his surroundings, He was just focused at C.C..She just blinked. His face was annoyed, he furrowed his brows, clenching his teeth, as amethyst meets gold with a spark.

"Ahh, yes Corabelle..." As the principal glance to them, he didn't expect to be greeted by that sight. "Ahem."

Then the two was snapped in reality, they both let go and stood up straight.

"Sorry Mr. Ashford, as you were saying?" Lelouch was the one who asked.

"Miss Corabelle here is our new student correct?" He nodded "She is the same class as you are Mr. Lamperouge," another nod. "And I have a report that your parents said that she is your girlfriend." A nod...wait what?

"What?!...I mean, that is ridiculous Mr. Ashford, my parents must be mistake-"

"Nonsense Lelouch. Let us go to your room and present her."

They headed to their class as the Neutral principal leads, followed by the so-depressed Lelouch and the ever-so-evil C.C.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading dear readers, this is my first fic and the first time I made one. Sorry if I have errors, and I'm really sorry of my low vocabularies and such.


	2. Meeting New Friends!

"Class..." said the teacher

Babble...babble...babble.

"OI! ALRIGHT SEAL YOUR MOUTHS." roared the teacher.

Everyone swiftly sat straight. Eyes straight forward. Lips sealed. No blinks. The teacher could barely see movements in breathing. They were like statues. "Alright, so class-" He was interrupted by a sudden knock came from the door. The teacher heaved a sigh. _Again? _"Alright come in." As what it seems, the principal came.

"May I have the attention?" the principal voiced.

Everyone nodded.

"Today, You will have a new classmate," the principal could hear murmurs and continued "Lelouch, please bring her in."

No reply. Silence. "Lelouch?" tried again. Then, everyone could hear bickering from outside.

_Oi! Get inside._

_Later, Lelouch. I'm still reading this article about the School's TurtleRunner'._

_Stop playing games, the principal needs our presence!_

_..._

_..._

_Oi, stop dragging me._

_I will if you start walking!_

Everyone inside were suspicious on what was going on, so they lend their ears and gave full attention. They could hear, stamping of feet, then bickering, a thud, bickering, a hiss. They all raised a brow. Finally Lelouch came inside and was dragging the mysterious student, she was struggling at his tight grip. Everyone gaped at C.C.'s features. She has lime straight locks, honey-gold orbs, and a creamy white skin. Her features is so admirable.

"Here." Lelouch said with a face of annoyance.

The principal nodded. "Please intoduce yourself."

"I am..." C.C. said calmly.

"She is Catherine Corabelle or preferred to be called C.C.." said the principal. C.C. gazed to him with confusion "Oh sorry, carry on."

"I am from..." And again she was cutoff.

"She lives in Britannia." retorted the principal. "Oh sorry.." the principal gestures her to continue.

"I am a.." as C.C. expected.

"She is half-Britannian, half-French" and again. "Pardon me..." silence. "Miss Corabelle please continue...C.C.?"

"It appears I am not C.C. for today, Mr. Ashford." said slyly.

"Nevermind the introduction." The principal gave up for he knew that he would again react, he could not control himself, just like her nosy daughter Milly Ashford and now he felt ashamed at his actions. Lelouch chuckled _Thats the witch for you._

The teacher approached the principal and whispered something to his ear. He nodded. "Alright class (another 'alright'?), I may leave you for a moment, We have important matters to do." The teacher said and left the room together with principal.

Until they were out of sight...

"Yo, Nice to meet you pretty girl!" a random guy greeted C.C. as charmingly-as-ever (not). Then another, and another, the other. Lelouch rolled his eyes at the sudden remarks from the male population of the class, but C.C. ignored them all. Lelouch gazed at C.C. and saw her help-me-here-or-you're-dead face. Lelouch smirked and he was probably enjoying her situation. Lelouch scan the class and noticed the absence of his bestfriend. _Oh right, its History class, Suzaku doesn't have History in Mondays . I'll just meet him in lunch with the others_. Lelouch heaved a sigh and proceeded to his chair which was located near the window. He was watching C.C. struggling to get off the crowd she made, well maybe she didn't made literally, or I think..., nevermind. The teacher came and everyone went dashing to there seats.

"Miss C.C., take the seat beside Mr. Lamperouge, I guess its the only seat available." the teacher said. C.C nodded and walked to her assigned seat.

"Good morning class."

"Good as the morning Tohdoh-sensei!"

"Alright, There is something I am gladly to add," the teacher glanced at Lelouch only to make him nervous " That the principal said that Lelouch Lamperouge here or the Student Council Vice President is Miss C.C.'s boyfriend..."

Silence..then here comes the outburst.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said Lelouch.

"NOOOO!" said the fan girls.

"DAMN IT!" said the newly-built fan boys.

"Is that so." said the ever-so-evil-so-bored C.C.

"Alright, alright stop with the commotions...Now let's start the day." said Tohdoh-sensei.

...

And the regular routine started...

* * *

The History class gives C.C. the very rare disease that could certainly kill her, the ever-so-boring-so-not-interesting-so-nothing-to-do-so bored disease. Lelouch was not listening either and also was bored. He was only gazing at the window blankly.

"Alright class, I guess this will be the end of the class and now lunch is welcome." said Mr. 'Alright' Tohdoh-sensei as he gathered his things and left the room.

Just when Mr. Alright is now mid-way to the door, the door burst open. Sighting a blonde, a blue-haired, a brunette, a red-hair, and the chocolate man from hair to skin.

The leader was scanning the room, as she found her objective, a raven haired teen, her eyes were full of interest, this made the teen nervous.

"LELOUCH!" the nosy president said to him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!...WEEE~ I congratulate you!"

"W-What?" Now Lelouch was confuse.

The group crowd over him. Rivalz nudge him to the shoulders "Nice one bro." he grinned.

"Hold on guys, what the hell? Why did you suddenly bust in here? And what are you talking about?"

"It's about you and...hmmm...Miss green-haired beauty?" Kallen said.

"C.C.?"

"YESS! THAT'S HER .!" Milly squealed.

"What about me and her?" Lelouch was now totally confuse.

"Daaad saii-" unexpectedly, Suzaku sealed the uncontrollable mouth of the president." mmmmfff-fffmmm-mf...mmmffff-mff!" Milly was struggling. Suzaku sighed.

"Huh?"

Suzakus said "Milly is trying to say that-" unexpectedly, Milly realesed Suzaku's grip away from her, and started to babble once again.

"MIISSSS C.C. IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WEEE~! I KNOOOW YOU'RE NOT GAY!" Milly squealed "By the way, where is she?"

"Wha-What?!...She-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Dont protest about the fact, Lelouch. I know she is!"

Lelouch face palmed "You were mistake-"

"Yaaay Luluu!"

"You too Shirley?"

"Yes, Lulu from now on, I'll be you best friend, no more no less." Shirley smiled cheerfully, but still, Shirley is no exception as a fan girl, albeit she said she will only be a friend, some part of her heart still loves Lelouch.

Suzakus patted gently (not-so gently) Lelouch's back, it was kind of forceful, it could made a little bruise. "Don't be so shy, Lelouch. Miss C.C. is stunningly beautiful afterall, you two could make a best match."

_If only you all knew her true colors _"She may be the the prettiest girl I've met bu-"

"I knew it! You do like her! Now don't give negative reactions!." Milly clapped her hands happily. They weren't listening.

"Lelouch, what happened here?" A familiar voice said, they all, except Lelouch, glanced at the speaker. There eyes brighten.

"MISSSS C.C. YOU TRULY ARE BEATIFUL! WEEE-" Milly's squeal didn't last.

"Milly, would you stop that damn 'WEE~' ?!" Kallen was now annoyed.

"Damn, she _is _truly beautiful." Rivalz remarked. Suzaku nudge Rivalz by the shoulders, smirking. "So your giving up on Milly, eh Rivalz?"

Rivalz flushed. "What are you talking about?! O-Of course I wont!" He whispered loudly. "Yeah right." Suzaku grinned.

Milly dashed to C.C. who was just meters away. She held her arms and started to jump endlessly.

"Miss C.C.! You're so lucky to have Lelouch!"

"Oh, so that news spread rapidly, no?" C.C. said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about C.C? It is not news! It's just a rumor!" He abruptly stoop up, hands slammed against the desk.

"Don't be so stress, Lelouch. You look like your pregnant."

"Because your driving me crazy!"

"SAY SOMETHING!" Rivalz's voice boomed.

C.C. smirked. "Stress again, you must be definitely pregnant, no?"

"Becasue your driving me wiiild!" Lelouch almost sang.

"SAY SOMETHIIING!" And again Rivalz.

Lelouch glared. "I am not Austin...Damn it! Don't even care about the last name!"

"Oh maybe, its Maroon!" Milly yell.

"No, it's Austin Mahone." Kallen uttered.

They didn't listen. "Oh I think its MOON!"

"NO! It's M-O!" Rivalz bark.

"Mahone"

"WALL-E" Shirley scream.

Kallen twitch.

"EVE-AAA"

"MOE"

"Mahone, guys."

"MAMON."

"MOOSE!"

"GOAT!"

Kallen snapped. "GODDAMNIT IT'S MAHONE!"

"Oh Kalley~, Why didn't you say something!" Milly pout.

Kallen face-palmed. She doesn't want to start a fight, because even if its slight, It will end really really bad. Kallen is frustrated.

"OH, yes yes Kallen! I am too a Mahomie!" Shirley giggled.

Kallen's cheery attitude is definitely welcomed. "Great! Me too!"

"Oh! ME TOO~ I LUUV MACARONI!" Milly squeeled, unaware on what are they conversing about.

Kallen almost faint of the frustration.

Lelouch was now calming. Good. But then Rivalz couldn't help himself, nonetheless he like the song. "SAAY SOMETHING!" He barked at Leouch's ear all of a sudden only to make his eardrums explode.

Lelouch abruptly stood up and grabbed Rivalz by the collar, he started to shook it furiously "YOU ALMOST KILL ME! WHAT THE F-" He was interrupted

"Nice, blue-haired." C.C. applauded slyly.

"Who's your side in?" He glared.

"No ones. And as you know, I don't give it so much care whether it's a rumor or news or whatever."

Lelouch sulked. He doesn't want to hear that statement again.

"OOOH...You two are so sweet! Like a dog and a cat relationship on a different degree!"

"Shut up Milly." Lelouch gave up in these childish games, he was tired and irritated. He decided to just sit down and flow with the matter as well, he doesn't care anymore.

"I almost forgot, C.C YOUR IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL CLUB, Everyone needs a club. Guys, a meeting will be held!"

"Let's go eat lunch, I'm damn hungry" Suzaku complained as his stomach growled. Everybody felt the same.

So they all raised their arms high, except for the two, and nodded firmly. "Me to! Let's go!" as they said and dashed outside.

* * *

Leaving the two couples (maybe not) inside. Lelouch heaved a sigh and stood up, he walked to C.C.'s desk just beside him and half sat on it. He was staring at the figure below him, C.C.,who was packing up her things and stuffs. For all he knew, C.C. does look stunning, he just realized it, despite she has a wicked side, but if you know her a little better, you'll just realized how gorgeous she is as what Lelouch is experiencing right now. C.C caught his eyes.

"What?"

Lelouch snapped and gaze at her amber eyes. "Nothing."

"Hm," C.C stood up and gaze at Lelouch "Does the cafeteria sells pizza?" said with FULL of hope.

Lelouch chuckled and stood up as well, he smirked. "No."

"Very well," C.C. said calmly, and a matter of seconds, a smirk plastered on her face. "I'll just use this to order Pizza Hut." C.C. held out a familiar card. Lelouch visualized it, now he recognized.

"What the?! Where did you got that!"

"In your bag of course."

Lelouch ran to C.C., struggling to retrieve her-not card, definitely 'his' now stolen card. "Give it back, C.C.!"

"Hmph, I would I?"

"Because its not yours."

"Don't care, the important thing is that I could have my pizzas." They continued to chase.

"Give it back!"

C.C. was cornered by the walls. Lelouch has his chance, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the floor, arms over head.

"You won't stop, neh?" Lelouch smirked "Now give me my card."

Their faces were inches apart, C.C. leaned close, there foreheads collided. They were unconcerned at their positions, maybe because they are only just the two of them inside the room and less people are in the corridors? Hmm, I'm not certain about the answer, let's just pass it and continue the story.

She chuckled "I won't loss at you, boya." C.C. smirked "Want it? Get it."

C.C. struggled in moving her hands because of Lelouch's tight grip. Then she threw the card elsewhere. Lelouch eyed the card as where it leads, likewise C.C., he never broke the trace. Resulting, it landed in front of two figures standing in front of the door. They look like that they arrived just now. The one has blonde hair, the other has pink twintails, it belong to the one and only Gino and Anya.

Gino blinked.

Anya, still on her usual expressionless face.

Lelouch blinked, still on their awkward postion.

C.C. just look.

Lelouch blinked again.

Gino blinked once more.

Blink.

Blink.

Anya swiftly took her phone from her bag and then, Cliiick. Bright flash came, making the teens snap.

"Sorry Lelouch! We didn't mind to interrupt." Gino exclaimed.

"This will be big in my blog." Anya stated, looking at the image on the screen of her phone that she held.

Lelouch is now aware. He immediately released C.C.'s wrist at his grip and face the two teens. "N-No! That is now what you think." Lelouch protested.

Gino then realized something interesting, he approached Lelouch and started to pat his back, grinning like an idiot.

"OH. Nice buddy, this green-haired beauty is stunning, you two match!"

Lelouch face-palmed "Gino...We are not in a relationship."

They continued to babble, well Gino was the one overtaking it, Lelouch was just answering simply.

They didn't put much notice to C.C., unaware that she was browsing for the card. Ahh, she found it, picked it up, as she took a look, she smirked _Jackpot. _C.C saw Anya busy at her phone, as usual. She doesn't want to look rude, even though Anya does not mind at all. C.C. greeted her with a smile, a simple smile. Not the cold smile that she usually wears towards Lelouch.

"C.C." She offered a hand with a smile.

She accepted and shook it ."Anya."

"See Lelouch, mine and your girl get along." Gino pointed out with that damn grin again.

"Gino how many times have I told you. Shes not my gi-" Lelouch was cutoff.

"Hey Lelouch," Lelouch glance at the speaker "Want to retrieve this?" C.C., waving the card in the air, smirking.

Lelouch furrowed his brows and started to chase that 'lovely' witch. C.C. was at superhuman-speed.

"Give that back!"

"Try to retrieve this from me first, Lelouch." from the corner of her lips, Lelouch could see a slight smile. He could not help bu chuckle at that.

"C.C!" It was not cold, in fact, Lelouch was smiling.

* * *

_"C.C.!"_

_"Chase me first Lelouch!"_

_It was a warm day, the suns rays were gentle, not so violent. In times the breeze would flow giving a pleasant feeling. Two kids were playing a tag, well not really a tag, it's more like...chasing, yes chasing it is. The venue was at a gorgeous garden, back part of an enormous mansion. The grass was soft, various admirable plants gives a pleasant smell, a very beautiful smell. The clouds would sometimes block the sun's rays, giving some shade. This place could be located in Britannia, the residence of the famous Lamperouge family. _

_"C.C.! Why did you put chocolate at my face? Get back here, I want vengeance!"_

_"Because you refuse to eat my home-made chocolates, It was your fault."_

_They continued to chase each other. At the time C.C. slowed down, Little Lelouch here could not control his speed, resulted, he bumped at the Little C.C. making the two stumble to the ground, tangling each other. They were rolling on the soft fresh-green grass. Then could be heard sweet laughters by this two adorable beings._

_Marriane came out from the mansion and called the two. "Okay okay, enough little babies! Let us get inside and get yourselves cleaned, Suzaku and Euphie are here!" Marianne said and started to clap her hands happily. "Come, come." Then Nunally came outside, with a sparkling purple eyes with full of happiness. She waved her little hands "Big brother! Big sister C.C., Come let us get inside!" (Nunally doesn't knowJapanese language yet)_

_"They're here?! Yaaay!"_

_"OK, Little Nunally!"_

_Little C.C. and Lelouch unentwine themselves from each other and stood up hastily. As Little Lelouch was about to run, a soft pat came from his back._

_"Your it Lelouch." Little C.C. said teasingly and started to run._

_"Hey, I was not ready! You cheat!" He chased her._

_"I am C.C. after all."_

_Then again. sweet soft laughters could be heard._

* * *

In the school halls, two teens were still chasing each other. They don't look angry at one other, in fact, they look cheery, the one smiling, the other...smirking?

"C.C.! Don't max it up!" Lelouch voiced

"Oh yes I will." She said teasingly

Lelouch chuckled. "Like the old times, no?" Still running.

C.C. then looked serious, and chuckled "Yes Lelouch." she didn't stop running. She turned her head over her shoulders. Lelouch raised a brow, he definitely saw a smile, a warm smile. He chuckled_ It's not like her, Haah that witch is mysterious._

"Chase me first, Lelouch," she laughed. "And this precious card of yours will be returned."_ Like old times, boya._

"C.C!" Lelouch smiled._ Like old times, witch._

"So slow Lelouch."

Lelouch's smile frowned.

Leaving Gino and Anya dumbfounded.

Anya heard a chuckle from her companion, she glance at him with a raise brow. "Let's go too, Anya." Gino held a hand and accepted it.

Anya nodded and '_smiled'_. _Why is everybody so unlikely them?_

_Yeah, Like old times._

* * *

A/N: How's chapter 2? You guys like it? :)


End file.
